


The Hazards of Zora Teeth

by HanaKaicho



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: Being Hylian and making out with a Zora comes with…risks. Sharp teeth, sharp claws, and a bit of a durability issue. But that doesn't mean it can't be fun.Or a learning experience.





	The Hazards of Zora Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shark Dating Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/457229) by Wuffen. 



> Hello! I got inspired by this cute and sexy art on Twitter and even though I should /really/ be working on my hxhbb fic, I just...had to do it to em.
> 
> Anyway, I considered making this reader fic but then I would have had to pass up the chance to write Link signing to Sidon and why would I give up that chance?? 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy my first foray into this fandom for fic writing!

Link sighed into Sidon's mouth. Sidon intermittently let out noises from deep in his throat, something between growling and purring, as their lips met hungrily. Sidon was a passionate Zora and showing affection to his lover was no exception.

Link noticed Sidon opening his mouth a bit wider when going in for another kiss but didn't think anything of it until he felt Sidon's teeth piercing the corner of his mouth. He jumped and gasped at the pain, instinctively pulling back.

“Oh! Master Link, I - !” Sidon's face flushed blue as he realized his misstep. “I'm so sorry, Master Link! I didn't mean to hurt you. I - I've forgotten myself.”

Link probed the wound with his tongue. It seemed Sidon's tooth had gone all the way through his cheek.

“Are you badly hurt? Do you need to see a healer?” Sidon asked anxiously. As embarrassed as he was, he prioritized Link's wellbeing over his desire to swim away and hide, never to be seen again.

Still assessing the situation, Link, with a thoughtful expression shook his head and signed, “No.”

Sidon covered his face. He was utterly mortified. He couldn't remember the last time he was this thoroughly humiliated.

Link meanwhile came to the conclusion that, though painful and surprising, getting bitten by Sidon was…

Kinda hot?

Link tapped Sidon's leg to get him to listen. Sidon parted his fingers over one eye and looked at Link's hands, determinedly avoiding eye contact.

“It's okay, you didn't hurt me,” Link explained.

“I saw and tasted your blood, Master Link! I can still smell it!” Sidon protested, covering his eye again. “And the way you responded was clearly a response to pain! I'm so embarrassed and so sorry! This sort of thing is quite normal between Zora but our flesh is tougher and thicker, such a bite would not cause harm to a fellow Zora.”

Link pulled himself up and peppered Sidon's hands with a few quick kisses. He pulled one of Sidon's hands away from his face again.

“Okay, you did hurt me,” he admitted. “But I…” - his hands stilled for a moment - “I liked it.”

“Are you sure?” Sidon asked, slowly uncovering his whole face. “You aren't just saying that to make me feel better? Oh!”

Sidon could plainly see the glow and flush on Link's face.

“I want you to bite me again,” Link signed, a seductive expression on his face. He interjected a grin as he qualified, “Though maybe somewhere a little less sensitive than my face!”

Link made a thoughtful face as he looked over his body. Hmmm, maybe Sidon's mouth would fit nicely on… “My shoulder?”

The thoughts that flooded Sidon's mind as Link flirtatiously bared his shoulder were…most unbecoming of a prince's tongue to speak. Arousal and anticipation flood his body.

“You're sure you want this?” Sidon confirmed.

Link gave him a quick, enthusiastic nod.

Sidon gathered every ounce of self restraint he still had in his body to make sure he used only the strength it would be safe and appropriate to use for a Hylian as he gripped Link's shoulders and leaned down towards him.

Link closed his eyes and shivered as he felt Sidon's hot breath against his skin. Sidon's teeth hadn't even grazed him yet and he was already impossibly horny.

“Are you ready, my love?” Sidon asked in his ear.

Link nodded again.

He couldn't help but cry out as Sidon bit him again but he held onto Sidon to keep him from pulling off. His breathing was uneven and he loosed moans as he reveled at the feeling of Sidon's teeth sinking into the flesh of his shoulder.

After a few moments, Link let out a shuddering sigh and released Sidon, allowing him to let go of Link and sit up.

Sidon only watched blood ooze from his tooth marks on Link's skin for a moment before returning his mouth to them to lick and lightly suck on the wounds. In ordinary circumstances, he might have fretted over Link's injury but he was close to blind with his own lust and Link's moans and whines as he fawned over the holes in his skin were not clearing his head.

“I believe I can taste and smell your arousal, Master Link?” Sidon invited Link to confirm or deny further interest with his tone.

“No ‘master,’ just ‘love,’” Link corrected. “But yes. I am _very_ aroused. And it looks like you are too.” Link looked down pointedly.

Sidon's cocks were protruding from the slit on his lower abdomen that functioned as a sheath.

“So it appears I am, my love,” Sidon purred. “Let me bandage your shoulder, then. I would rather not have to worry about you fainting during any more vigorous acts of intimacy due to loss of blood.”

Link again nodded his ascent so Sidon gathered him up in his arms. “Let us make quick work. I am quite certain I am not the only one who cannot hold back much longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around and reading! If you finished it, it would mean a lot to me if you'd leave kudos! And if you particularly liked it, hit me with a comment!!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works on here! I largely write for hxh but I've got a couple of other fics on here too :) 
> 
> Also you're totally welcome to come say hi on tumblr where I'm patch-of-shore or on Twitter where I'm @galvoril :)


End file.
